User talk:SpongeWriter123
Logo Can I design a new logo for this wiki and the actual... company. I got a great idea! I can't say anything yet but just wait and see... it will sure surprise you! Liam 13:15, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Logo - Yes, of course! :"actual company"? - What do you mean? :SpongeWriter123 13:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean make a logo for thoughtful... I forgot the name. So, Wiki Logo I can make? Liam 13:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, of course! SpongeWriter123 13:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight If we can finish a list of requirements for the wiki, we will be able to put it on the Wiki Spotlight. That will help the wiki alot. If you don't know the info, go to Community Central and search Wiki Spotlight. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I know. And I know HOW it would help. SpongeWriter123 20:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, then. Just makin sure. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I got it. SpongeWriter123 07:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Members Needed to Start Hello SpongeWriter. I have noticed we are the only ones currently editing. We need to get the other members over here. If we don't we will need to take away their admin/bureaucrat admins because what is the use of having them as admins when they aren't even contributing. I am not saying we should just take there user rights away. I am saying we need to get them contributing to this wiki. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 17:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. So, those who we need to get here are MissAppear869, JellyfishJam38 and William Leonard - we need to leave a message on their talk-pages on Spongebob Fanon Wiki. SpongeWriter123 17:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will do it here in a minute. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 17:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :If they are in Wikia or will be in Wikia, they will come here right away, unless they are not smart enough to realize it. SpongeWriter123 17:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, but I already sent the messages. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I meant this ABOUT those messages *smile*. SpongeWriter123 18:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Depression I can tell ya. It is going to be hard for me to help this wiki, because I am really depressed now. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Why? SpongeWriter123 20:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This user on another wiki is abusing his powers and I am trying to bring him to justice. (He blocked me for no reason several times) Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. You might want to chechk the blog, Thoughtful Productions, back over at Spongebob Fanon Wiki. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :"Another wiki"? "This user"? Could you say it more clearly? SpongeWriter123 07:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :The user is User:Joeyaa over at Avatar Wiki, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 13:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here lets put it this way. When I just was doing a couple GOOD '''edits the guy blocked and IDK why. So we better just forget about it. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 13:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Otherwise, you would be so much in depression that you wouldn't enjoy THIS wiki. SpongeWriter123 14:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC)\ ::I STILL enjoy THIS wiki. I guess I won't be depressed here. I will bring him to justice later but we have work to do here and now. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 16:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::This is best user ever's mood *smile*. SpongeWriter123 17:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Who????????????? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::You. SpongeWriter123 19:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why thank you! That means alot. :) Bigman602, The Cool Guy 21:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I DO want this to mean alot... because it is! SpongeWriter123 11:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay then. I will go on and check some things :). Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: As you wish. SpongeWriter123 10:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:The Protector Sure. I'll join the series. It already sounds ''AWSOME!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 13:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Protector ''is 'AWSOME!!! 'Where do you get these '''FANTASTIC ideas works of art?! From my mind. SpongeWriter123 19:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Well you're a genius man. ;) Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you! Just so you know - According to last news, The Protectors would be written by me, because I will make it VERY cool. SpongeWriter123 11:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) The Thing at the top How do you change that thing at the top of every page. It shows the date and things that happened. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just type "Sitenotice" into searching. In case you think this - Yes, you can write "things that happened" too! SpongeWriter123 10:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. SpongeWriter123 11:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Signiture How do you get your sigiture like that? Why do you think they call me THE BIGMAN 23:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know! I just put four tildes as usual! I don't know, who did "something", so my signatures are like that! Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 08:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Help at SpongeBob Fanon Wiki I'm being attacked and it's messing up my cache. Fake poser of William. Ponyo Fan 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) He's blocked. By the way, you could ask me that at SpongeBob Fanon Wiki too! Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 18:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to bother you again (it didn't seem like you'd respond on SBFW), but he's back under the same name as me. Ponyo Fan 22:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) He's blocked. Looks like you can ask that Charitwo-guy as much as me... Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 11:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I think I found that he has 7 users ready to vandalize (the reason is because they all voted for The Sponge and nobody will vote for that garbage but I will have Wikia use their bot to be sure), Bigman602, The Cool Guy 10:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) He's not getting anywhere with this, but, still, continues to imitate and vandalize and spam and- MUCH more..! Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 11:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter he is acctually getting somewhere. We found it was Chack Jadson from Star Wars fanon vandalizing our wiki and he continues to do it. He is also going to the IRC and harrassing people. We also found many members of Wookieepedia are in on it too. It's turned into a threat for Spongebob Fanon Wiki. Please go to the IRC meeting so we can figure out a solution for this threat. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 10:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't use IRC, dude. Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 14:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Just block one account and when you do, tick the box that lets you block all other IPs that are the same as the one user. Greetings from William Leonard 16:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What? Writer but not Sponge with phone number 123! 17:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter! I need you to unblock me at the wiki! I found out who the vandal is and his plan! Please unblock me! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 06:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) SpongeWriter123 has nothing to do with SpongeBob Fanon Wiki anymore, so please don't talk with him about that. Even the fact that maybe SpongeWriter123 knows who the vandal is and what his plan is too, doesn't chance the fact why SpongeWriter123 is mad at SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Please, I discovered the vandal is a admin! He has complete control over the wiki! It's a serious problem! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 14:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The vandal is Neon Madman. SpongeWriter123 has nothing to do with SpongeBob Fanon Wiki anymore. You can talk about this vandal and your unblock with Willaim Leonard and Phin68. Well, I am getting the staff back into this case. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 20:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) You can continue this, but not here. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :No, thanks. Maybe those ads do bother me, but not so much that I'm going to pay for this! SpongeWriter123 04:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Bigman602 Just to let you know, the user, Bigman602 (not the person) is dead. and it's all my fault because of my foolish moves. 04:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC)